


Gula

by Melime



Series: Saints & Sinners [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Mentions of Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Trevelyan, <i>gula</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gula

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Gula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644864) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #025 - the seven deadly sins.

Sera frowned, noticing that her girlfriend still haven’t touched any of the food she got them. Usually, Emily had a healthy appetite, maybe even too much of it, and Sera still hadn’t found any food that she disliked, including badly made cookies. In fact, this was the first time Sera saw her ignoring food.

“What’s wrong, honeytongue?” Sera asked, getting another piece of cake.

Emily followed that piece as Sera bit it, apparently mesmerized, before shaking her head. “Nothing, why do you ask?”

“Because you haven’t eaten anything but you look like you want to jump me to get a piece of cake.”

Emily blushed. “Sorry, I was just thinking about something that Mother Giselle said.”

Sera rolled her eyes. “And what did she say this time? Something about how I’m corrupting you?”

“No, she said I was the bad example. She complained that I eat too much, and that this may be a bad example for the other mages, that I’m leaving myself open to a gluttony demon,” she confessed, somewhat embarrassed.

Sera took a long look at Emily. Although she was wearing too many clothes now for Sera to see it, she knew that her ribs were still clearly visible, and that she just started to gain some weight after getting to Skyhold. Anyone that looked at the malnourished human and thought that she ate too much had serious issues.

“She stays in the garden all day just talking, while you run all around Thedas, of course she doesn’t know what being hungry looks like.”

“Still, she said I eat more than the soldiers.”

“You were starved, weren’t you? People that eat like we do always were. When you get hungry like that, it changes you, forever.”

Emily was surprised by Sera’s insightfulness. “When the war started, the Templars locked the door from the tower I lived, and we couldn’t get out. Soon we didn’t have enough food, and the mages started fighting against each other. I hid, with nothing but water for weeks that seemed like months. Eventually, a group of apostates found the tower and got in to search for survivors. I was the only one.”

Sera waited until she was done, and then pulled Emily to her arms, kissing the top of her head. They didn’t see eye to eye in the whole mage treatment situation, but Sera wouldn’t wish that kind of suffering on her worse enemy. She wasn’t good with words of comfort, but she had to do something for Emily.

“So you don’t think I’m a glutton?” she asked against Sera’s chest.

“I think you were really hungry, and you eat a lot now because you don’t want to go hungry again, but you still look like a stick figure.”

Emily laughed. If anyone else called her that, she would be offended, but she knew Sera’s intentions were good. This wasn’t the end of her insecurities, but it was enough for the moment. “Alright, so pass me some pie, it smells delicious.”


End file.
